Tokyo Storm Warning
, referred to more casually as or , is the Stand of ???, appearing in . Appearance Color Schemes Personality Abilities Like many protagonists' Stands in the series, Tokyo Storm Warning is a powerful, close-ranged Stand whose incredible strength and speed are limited by a depressingly short range. Hoard In keeping with its draconic appearance, TSW is capable of storing immense amounts of within itself; the amount it actually contains at any given time appears to have little possible negative effect on the Stand's overall speed, power, and maneuverability (however, it is to be noted that Storm Warning is typically associated at being at its weakest when it lacks any treasure whatsoever). As the Stand lacks a visible mouth, it is unknown how it consumes or where it stores valuables; on occasion, it is seen claiming them in a manner similar to The Hand erasing objects, and at others it claims them while in the midst of a Stand rush. Anything that is deemed having is capable of being stored within Tokyo Storm Warning. While this typically includes such things as paper money, coins, gold, and even jewels, items of sentimental value can be consumed and stored even if they do not possess monetary significance. Contrariwise, consuming something that has little value (or even negativity) associated with it appears to give TSW 'indigestion', impairing its faculties and making it much less useful in a fight until it either releases the object in question or works it through its system somehow. This can be used against Tokyo Storm Warning in a battle; even an object that has great monetary value, if held to be worthless or in contempt by the person it is being stolen from, it will impair this Stand instead of aiding it in battle. In the most severe cases, this results in feedback on its user, limiting their combat capability as well. The exact amounts of treasure that Tokyo Storm Warning can store is unknown; its user admits to never having reached a limit of any kind, and that the Stand could presumably consume the wealth of the entire world and achieve godlike power if given enough time and opportunities. Tokyo Storm Warning can also release the treasures it has consumed; this can be done both when manifested and when dormant, the chosen object simply appearing out of nowhere in the user's palm. Meltdown While its storage capacity power is great, Tokyo Storm Warning's true strength comes from the ability to the treasures it has stored within itself. At the cost of forever losing the valuable in question, Storm Warning can consume it like a furnace. When this is done, the Stand temporarily gains a new power or ability attribute to use in combat or another endeavor. The more 'value' a given object possesses, the more potent or overall useful the given power will be. There appears to be no limits or restrictions to the powers that can be granted; the 'value' is all that matters in determining the ability given and its potency. If an object with negative value is consumed for this purpose, TSW will instead be weakened or have a negative status effect applied to it. If this is significantly potent enough, the user will also be afflicted. The given power or status effect will last from the moment it is activated to the moment the Stand is dispelled; returning it restores it to a blank slate where it only possesses its raw physical abilities. The only exception to this rule appears to be uniquely-powerful attributes, or ones whose effects are still being implemented after the Stand is dispelled. In this case, the user has the option of retaining the ability when Tokyo Storm Warning is summoned again; they are often, however, now greatly weaker than they were originally. Objects that have been melted down cannot, under most circumstances, be retrieved or used again; even time-related or healing powers, like Crazy Diamond, cannot restore what Tokyo Storm Warning has consumed. Because of this, great care must be taken when selecting which item will be melted; the user can willingly choose from the hodgepodge of items stored in TSW. The comparison of this power to a furnace is apt; a sort of pressure akin to heat is released when this power is activated (though it can also occur so quickly that it is not noticed). For the burning of particularly valuable items (and thus the acquisition of incredibly powerful abilities), Tokyo Storm Warning releases a notable blast of heated air/aura that at worst can scald or even burn passerby; this can be used for combat in its own right if the user is careful and clever enough. The heat aura apparently possesses a unique color, smell, and even texture depending on what has been melted down; negative objects produce various unpleasant smells and sensations (often compared to rotten century eggs), while those that grant actual power have a more victorious and pleasant feeling to them (though this can vary based on the user's nature and mood). As the product of a Stand, only fellow Stand users can see or feel TSW's effects. While specific items have their own, unique measurement of value, Tokyo Storm Warning also functions using the idea of . Under this system, certain types of items have certain levels of value, and therefore grant accordingly effective and powerful abilities or parameter boosts. The name is not entirely accurate, as the user's own views on money affect how TSW judges things, but it is a good general rule with which to judge the usefulness of hoarding certain treasures. Objects with purely sentimental or moral value, such as religious relics or family heirlooms, are not included but are instead wild cards that can have practically any effect. Monetary value is, therefore, the main scale on which this system rests. Known Valuables and Powers Tokyo Storm Warning: Stormfront Evolution Chapters/Episodes Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Artificial Humanoid Stands